A New Darkness
by Abishek Das
Summary: A secret foot clan plot. XD just kidding read to find out
1. Chapter 1

(Karai had an evil scheme to finish the turtles. During this time, Shredder was mind controlling her. She had trapped all four of the turtles with April. Splinter is now coming to rescue all of them. Right now , Bebop and Rocksteady are looking for the rat master in the sewers. Rocksteady is equipped with a flame thrower while Bebop is in invisibility.)

Rocksteady: The rat is good at hiding.

( Rocksteady kept walking and Splinter was right behind him and hit his pressure points.)

Rocksteady: You little rat!

( After the attack, Splinter jumps on him and Rocksteady gets knocked down. Out of invisibility, Bebop kicks splinter.)

Bebop: So you the sensei rat master ,huh? Not so tough!

( Bebop tried to attack Splinter but hhe blocked it grabbed his hand and flipped him over. He got back up and threw smokebombs but he dodged all of it and grabbed one. He threw that one to Rocksteady and got blinded. While he was blinded, Splinter attacked Bebop's pressure points and he got knocked out. Rocksteady recovered and shot a wall of fire at him which Splinter easily dodged. Rocksteady got pinned to the floor and was knocked out by Splinter's staff. After that he came to this place where april was held capitve. He tried to sneakily walk around and he noticed Rahzar.)

 **In this boldness, this is authors note. I know i know, this chapter is small. But I bet you intwo days there will be a chapter 5 times larger than this. Any way reviw, it could be harsh or not. Also let me know what parts to fix.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im really sorry for not updating guys. I had to study fir my regents and also my internet wasnt working. In my last chapter i got 1 review which is ok. Anyway i forgot to include that thisis the event from the fourfold trap. Anyway enjoy my fic.** Rahzar: Raar! I will eat you up rat. ( Rahzar attacked Splinter with his hand but Splinter grabbed it, twisted it around and made him knock his head into a pipe. The dog was dizzy and kept walking backwards until he fell to the ocean. He looked up to the platform where Karai and Tiger Claw was holding April captive and Karai was signaling him to come. Splinter dived into the water to swim towards the platform only which Fishface grabbed his foot and swm fast making the ninjitsu rat master almost out of breath. However, Splinter attacked the snakehead fish pressure points and took out his oxygen breathing tube. With that finished, he swam top the platform and Tiger Claw and Karai were ready to fight. Splinter: Miwa, my daughter please do not do this. Karai: Do not call me that. To save you're pathetic turtles and April we will fight to the bitter end. ( Splinter sighed and got into as fighting stance. Tiger Claw took out his weapons and started towards Splinter.) Tiger Claw:You will pay rat. (He shot his flare and ice guns at the rat which he easily dodged. Splinter knocked out both weapons out of the tiger's hand and statred punching him fast and Tiger Claw was being pushed and tripped on the chain that was holding April. Tiger Claw fell on the water and tried to swim which done nothing. Karai dashed towards Splinter ready to slice and dice him and Splinter caught her hands with his paws.) Splinter : Do not make me fight you Miwa. I dont want to hurt you. Karai: Well, I do. You slaughtered my mother's life 16 years ago so now will return the favor. ( Splinter then pushed his daughter and made her fall on some buttons. It caused the water to drain out. Karai reverted to her serpent form and waited a chance to strike. Meanwhile, Splinter is preparing to use the healing hands on his brainwashed daughter. Once he finished, Karai attacked Splinter only causing her to get struck by the healing hands. Then Splinter was caught off guard and karai was about to bite her but she stopped herself as the brainworm got weaker. She then fell off the platform and drained away. Splinter mad about losing her daughter for the second time jumped and went for Karai. But nobody had noticed tiger claw with his Ak and flying in air until he spoke to reveal himself. Tiger Claw: Wahahahahahahahah, youre victory comes at a price Hamato. Time to die girl. April: This is going to be so bad **Ahhhhhh, hats the end of chapter 2 guys. Please reviem about what i did good on and bad on so i can improve my writing. Any way who watched the first four episodes of season 5? I did and it was freaking awesome. I liked the way karai was helping the turtles. BTW, karai is my favorite character. AT the last episode, i thought leo and karai were gonna kiss but they ruined that moment. Anyway, chapter 3 is coming soon. This time i promise and be sure to check by next week. Anyway have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **HEY GUYS. I JUST CAME FROM A LONG DAY OF TESTING FROM SCHOOL AND NOW IM ABOUT TO WRITE THIS FANFIC. Thank you "guest" for writing a review and you said this is how it exactly goes. Well guess what there is a twist. Anyways, enjoy. Also , my last chapter glitched up.**

April: Awww, sewer apples.

Leo: APRIL!

(All of a sudden Leo and his brothers come out and the leader throws a blade at Tiger Claw's AK.)

Tiger Claw: Grghhhhh! Wahahahaha!

Mikey: That's right stupid cat. Run like a pussycat!

Donnie: Anyway April , where is Splinter?

April: Well, Splinter was fighting little Miwa but then she got drained. Splinter jumped for her and I couldn't stop him. Anyways, it's a good thing we'll have you're sister back.

Leo: April's right. Master Splinter can make his way back. We had a tiring day of fighting the foot. Let's just go home.

Mikey: Woo-hoo! I cant wait to go to ice cream kitty! Then, play video games, eat pizza and read comics

Donnie: Alright, lets go.

( UNKNOWN SEWER PLACE)

(At the place where Karai was drained at, SLinter was there to. She is puking out a brainworm.)

Karai : Aughhhhh!

Splinter: Miwa! Miwa! Where are you my daughter?! I can help you!

Karai: Father, its ok. I'm fine the brain worm is here.

Splinter: Oh, my daughter I missed you so much! I'm sorry my daughter, I'm sorry!

Karai: Father, I'm the one who should be saying sorry! I didn't take you're advice and went for my revenge! IM sorry for putting you and youre family through that misery. I 'm sorry for poisoning April! I'm sorry for baiting you!

Splinter: My daughter it is not you're fault. I told you things too quickly. And plus Shredder was mind controlling you. DO not worry I forgive you.

( The rat master quickly went to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same thing in return.)

Splinter: So how about we go home?

Karai: You sure they will accept me after everything I'd done?

Splinter: My daughter everybody was missing you and they were searching for you. Leonardo stressed himself too much and couldn't get much sleep for worrying about you. I couldn't get that much sleep either! Donatello was pulling an all-nighter working on a retro-mutagen for you! April went shopping for you're clothes and makeup and girl stuff! Raphael and Michelangelo went patrol for you twice a day! Even Casey Jones went on patrol for you!

Karai: Thanks father for everything!

(Splinter happily nodded and started walking their way home. Karai decided to ask a question to her father.)

Karai: Father, May I ask you a question?

Splinter: Sure what is it?

Karai: Can you tell me how you and my mother fell in love please?

Splinter: Sure! Well it was when me and Saki were 12 years old. We finished training and decided to run around the woods. While we were running around, we heard a scream. Both of us went to investigate and saw a beautiful young girl getting about raped by two bandits. Saki went and dashed and knocked out one of the bandits while I tended to the other. That beautiful girl was Tang Shen and she hugged us both. We immediately fell in love with her beautiful scent. The next day she somehow knew where our dojo was and played with us. It was the good times. Two years later, Saki made a proposal to her and she accepted it. I was so depressed that I slacked in everything. However, Shen broke up with Saki learning of his dark nature. I made a proposal to which she accepted. We got married and got us a house at 33. Not to long after, we did it and she was pregnant. After 8 month, the baby came out and it was the most beautiful female baby I ever saw. I named her Miwa. And you know the rest.


End file.
